


涉谷站十字路口——万圣节时他们在做什么

by Laien



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, cherry maho, チェリまほ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Relationships: 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	涉谷站十字路口——万圣节时他们在做什么

10月31号，万圣节如期而至。  
对于安达来说没有假期的节日都通通不能称作节日，想必每一个社畜都会有这样的体验，所以当他早晨走在上班路上的时候，看着街道两旁商店装饰的鬼脸南瓜灯或者是蝙蝠翅膀的时候也完全没有兴奋的感觉，只是觉得，啊，今天要是能早一点儿下班就好了。  
不过其实就连办公室里也有些万圣节的氛围，毕竟他们在做文具经营，根据季节时令等等主题做一些限定商品是再平常不过的了，而办公室里的大家也都会使用这些东西，比如说最近，商品设计部拿过来的样品，就全都是橙色的万圣节元素，南瓜或是骷髅形状的橡皮擦，在笔的按键处设计巨大的南瓜王装饰，有一款很受办公室里女同事们欢迎的圆珠笔，按笔的时候面包超人的脸会从南瓜中间露出来，非常可爱，安达拿着这样一支笔，觉得自己像个随时都可以念出咒语的魔法使一样。他环视办公室，远远看见黑泽也拿着同款，食指和中指之间夹着笔，骨节分明，架着脑袋盯着电脑屏幕，黑泽穿着黑色暗纹西装三件套，赭红色领带打双温莎结，俨然一副成熟精英男的样子，但手上拿着这么可爱的东西一脸沉思，安达看到这种反差不自觉地笑了出来，而被他关注的对象也看了过来，不好，不能对视，安达赶忙低下了头走回座位上去。  
安达躲着黑泽已经有一段时间了，躲避一个人成功的关键在于要更多的注意力放在对方身上，这样才能够安全地寻找到其他路径，就像写满答案的零分试卷一定是因为知道了所有答案一样，但是与此同时，安达还没有注意到自己其实也在每天观察黑泽了。他锤了锤头，真是胆小鬼啊，逃避可耻，但却有用，安达今天也在贯彻着伪装鸵鸟行动。  
  
上午十点钟，黑泽和六角离开了办公室，就算在万圣节这一天，该工作的人还是在工作，只是安达偶然听见这次的客户在涉谷区的办公室，也太辛苦了吧，要知道，涉谷的街道即使是在万圣节的白天也充分有种百鬼出行的状态了，电车站前的醉鬼在这一天都成倍增加，更不用提业务谈完可能已经到了晚上，到时候一定更加寸步难行。安达在心里为他们祈祷了一下，但也暗暗希望今天能早点儿结束工作，上一次在万圣节夜加班，仅仅是走到电车站的一小段路就被各种装扮奇怪的人半路吓到了，还有些人不知道是cos了些什么角色，往路人身上丢史莱姆之类的黏糊糊的东西，安达对那个夜晚心有余悸，只想在安全温暖的房间内呆着。  
  
然而，就像你不知道三十岁当天会获得魔法，事与愿违的事情总是频繁发生。  
“安达，这份文件你去帮忙拿给黑泽和六角吧，这家伙怎么连这个都能忘下。”就在快要下班的时候，突然收到課长要求跑腿的指令，安达也只好认命地拎起了背包，果然在一个办公室里怎么也不会避开的对吧，“对了，之后就直接下班吧，辛苦了。”  
“好的，課长！”  
已经下午五点钟了，秋分过后就渐渐显现出昼短夜长的趋势，安达靠在电车车厢的墙壁上打了一个哈欠，离涉谷站越近的地方，穿着奇装异服登上电车的人就越多，安达旁边的座位上是吸血鬼一家人，爸爸妈妈还孩子全都穿着黑色斗篷，小女孩整张脸都涂成了白色，但是又在脸颊上画着可爱的红心，手上拎着南瓜形状的小篮子，里面装了一些彩色的糖果，安达和她对视了一眼，就对她笑了笑，小女孩从篮子里捞出一颗巧克力递了过来，是松露形状的Hershey's kisses，两位成年吸血鬼也用鼓励的眼神看着他，安达不好意思地接下糖果，说了谢谢。  
看来万圣节其实也没有想象中的那么可怕啊。  
  
到达涉谷站，穿过路边的醉汉和乱扔的空罐子，步行至涉谷本町，六角已经等在楼下了，“帮大忙了啊，安达前辈！”接过资料就迅速跑了上去，留下安达一个人站在门口还没反应过来，万圣节游行的人们已经占据了半个街道，穿着蓝色紧身衣装扮成唐吉诃德吉祥物的人形蓝色企鹅们，搭着肩膀成了人肉火车从门口走过，安达隐约觉得这个时间站在路边已经不是很妙了，还是确认一下六角他们还有没有什么需要的再走比较好吧。  
  
客户的办公室在十一楼，安达从会客室的透明玻璃可以看见黑泽正微笑着给客人介绍商品，说起来看见黑泽和客户交谈的这种机会其实也很少呢，黑泽是营业部的王牌，也算是顶梁柱一样的存在，几乎每个星期都有三四天人在外面，每次回到办公室就总能带来一些让課长喜笑颜开的好消息回来，安达叹了口气，黑泽真的是很厉害的人啊，这样优秀的人竟然会喜欢上自己，是不是认错人了啊。  
  
过了一会儿，黑泽和六角走了出来，安达看见对方的眼神有一点儿惊讶，大概是没想到来送资料的会是自己，他的微笑又加深了一些，眼角甚至多了一些褶皱。  
“安达，谢谢，稍微等一下吧，我们马上就好。”黑泽拍了拍安达的肩膀。  
竟然是安达过来的，好幸运，一会儿可以一起散着步下班吧，好期待，好期待。  
熟悉的声音传到耳边，却多了好几分的雀跃感，安达又想要逃跑了，“既然已经谈好了，那我也先走了。”对不起，我也不知道应该怎么做才好啊。  
身后的人被客户拉住交谈着什么，安达迅速搭乘电梯到了楼下，已经是晚上七点多了，东京的夜晚已然降临，大厦上印着各式广告宣传的灯牌也都亮了起来，而最关键的是，眼前几乎是成倍涌上了人群，荧光骷髅，小丑女，穿着碎布的丧尸们混杂在各处，道具血浆喷洒得到处都是，安达想要快步从人群中穿过，但却没那么容易，被吸血鬼，女巫，和超级马里奥撞来撞去，还有一些已经喝了不少酒的人，不由分说地揽上了安达的肩。  
“那边的小哥，一起来喝酒吧。”  
“这是cos的什么，加班职员吗？有点老土吧。”安达默默腹诽，没错啦，就是加班职员本人出演的，快请放过我吧。  
“哦喔哦喔哦喔哦喔——”  
除了人们说出口的话，还有他们藏在心里的声音，全部都混杂在安达耳边，到了后面甚至只剩下了奇怪的怪叫，安达觉得耳边一阵嗡鸣，推开了醉汉，被人群裹挟着往涉谷站的方向挤去。  
各种各样的心声噼哩啪啦地砸了过来。  
“那边的兔女郎竟然是个大叔装扮的，ewwwww”  
“怎么都没有帅哥啊，白白大老远从千叶过来的。”  
“好臭！”  
“踩到人还不道歉真是没礼貌的家伙。”  
“今天就疯狂一次吧，反正也没人认识。”  
安达耳边的嘈杂声音是平常的好多倍，他感觉到头要炸裂一样的疼痛，怎么办，怎么才能离开这里。脚下不知是踩到了些什么东西，身边也传来腥臭的气味，仿佛置身于充满魑魅魍魉的梦境之中，混沌不堪，而夜晚的冷风却提醒着这只是过于混乱的真实世界罢了。  
  
“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!”  
身后的人们大声喊着，然后“砰——砰——”地两声，彩色的纸屑如同冬雪一样从头上降落，安达正要转过头去，手腕被人紧紧地拉住，沉稳的声音掉进安达的耳朵里。  
「找到你了。终于找到你了。」  
“砰——砰——”后面的人还在用喷花筒向人群发射着，彩色的亮片混杂着纸屑在路灯下闪闪发亮，安达看见黑泽在人群中拉住了自己的手，人造星辰的碎末掉落在他身上，在混乱之中只能看见他一人，视线被短暂地占据，安达的心脏在胸腔中猛地一跳。  
“一起走吧。”黑泽笑了，他的笑容在装扮成鬼怪的人群中尤为美好。  
还没从刚刚的景象中回过神来，安达感觉脸颊涨地发烫，点了点头。  
“小心！”  
旁边戴着巨大米老鼠头套的人因为看不清楚路从安达身边撞过，黑泽用力一拉，将安达卷进了怀里，“没事吧？跟我来这边。”  
安达的背靠在黑泽身上，胳膊也被护了起来，就这样被他拉着往人群边缘走，他几乎不能听到别的，只有身后那人剧烈的心跳声，一下一下撞击着他的耳膜，还有伴随着心跳传来的话语。  
还好找到了，他好像被吓到了。  
刚刚要是没那么着急地想留下他就好了。  
还好他没事儿。  
安达眨着眼睛，他竟然这么担心自己，这一段时间以来的躲避全都化作了内疚，让安达抬不起头来，和黑泽对他的好比起来，自己实在是太过残忍了，安达责备起了自己，到底应该怎么办才好。  
  
过了一会儿两个人总算走到了电车站内，这里依然人很多，但有工作人员疏导着维持秩序，不像街头那样拥挤混杂了，安达的手还被黑泽握着，对方似乎把这当做一个自然而然的举动，完全忘记了似的，人们疯狂地想要展现自己，并没有注意到这两个人紧紧牵住的手。  
「喜欢。」  
「喜欢安达。」  
「果然我真的好喜欢他。」  
从手指传过来的不仅仅是热的触感，还有各种语气却始终坚定地重复着的喜欢。即便是心声，这样猛烈的告白也让他招架不住，安达只好搭起了话。  
“那个，六角君呢？”  
“好像和朋友约好了，和一个装扮成蜘蛛侠的人一起离开的。”  
“果然是年轻人呢，我都没有参加过这种活动。”  
“那，不如有机会一起试试吧，扮成漫画里的人物怎么样？”  
“难度太高了吧，我大概做不到的。”  
“那，面包超人怎么样，把红豆面包这样放在鼻子上。”黑泽一边说着还一边手握拳放在脸颊边，样子很像安达在youtube上看到的视频，猫把毛茸茸的爪子举在头顶。  
“那你做吐司超人吗？”安达笑了。  
“好啊。”  
两个人就这样闲聊着，氛围似乎轻松了不少，电车驶向安达住的地方附近，但他没想到的是黑泽也完全没有要离开的意思，手上被紧握的力度还提醒着这人的存在感。  
啊，快到安达的家了，这么跟过来是不是太冒昧了，可是好想和他再呆一会儿啊，就牵着手就很好，他的手也软软暖暖的，和本人一模一样，怎么办，要是能一直牵着就好了，啊怎么办，真是不舍得放开，就当忘记还牵着手吧，自然一点儿就好，自然。  
安达低头偷偷地笑了一下，这家伙的心里话真的好多，原来黑泽也会反复纠结不知所措啊。  
已经走到了公寓门口，路灯投下昏黄的灯光，在涉谷街头沾在身上的彩色纸屑还沾在衣服上，跟着视线一闪一闪的，两个人面对面沉默着，总觉得该说点儿什么。  
“那天……”“那个……”  
“你先说吧，安达。”  
“肩膀上有碎纸屑，我帮你弄下去吧。”安达偶尔也非常想像黑泽一样能照顾好别人，他伸手轻拍着对方的肩膀，但头顶投下的阴影却越靠越近。  
太近了。  
靠得太近了。  
心跳声越来越大，对方的和自己的都混杂在了一起，安达无法分辨是哪一边更为强烈，他还是不敢抬头，“你刚刚想要说什么？”  
“Trick or treat，现在到安达的家门口了，你要给我糖果才可以。”  
安达忍俊不禁，怎么净做一些像小孩子一样的事情啊，“喂，你都多大了还在要糖果啊。”  
“不给糖果的话，我就要恶作剧了。”虽然这么说着，但却笑着把背包递了过来，手指触碰的瞬间，安达又读到了他的心声，并不是想要糖果，是想要再和安达多待一会儿，想要和安达多说一些话。好不容易才靠近了一些的，不想就这么快的结束了。  
不要这副样子让我觉得于心不忍啊，安达的手在口袋里摸到了白天电车上小女孩给的巧克力，但手指却捏着锡纸的纹路停滞不前。  
  
“恶，恶作剧是什么样的？”安达不知道自己为什么会问出这样的问题，也许他不想再逃避了，也许他只是想知道一向温柔的黑泽会做出什么捣蛋的事情，也许他只是被眼前人所吸引了，也许因为这是一个人人都有勇气做最疯狂行为的夜晚。  
天台上的一幕出现在两个人脑海里，夜晚的凉风，俯视东京夜晚的点点灯光，从颤动到坚定的眼神，快速消失的距离，抚在脖颈的手，一切都再次重现了。  
额头抵着额头，连呼吸都那么近，安达几乎看不清楚对方的样子，只有低垂的眼睫，还有温热的气息游曳在脸颊，对方的鼻尖轻轻摩擦了自己的，像动物一般表达着亲昵，脖颈被轻轻抚摸着，仿佛在告诉他，他是安全的，他是被爱着的，安达被这样一个小动作搞得心跳到了嗓子眼，理智全部都不知道抛到了哪儿去，呼吸也急促了起来，力气被紧张所渐渐抽离，对方好像轻轻笑了一下，安达听不见他的心声，只有剧烈的心跳在耳旁。  
吻在即将发生时在最动人。  
而触碰短暂到他不知道这是否只是一个旖旎轻柔的梦境。安达不自觉地闭紧了眼睛，觉得自己即将无法控制身体倒在这个怀抱里，用最后的意志力把巧克力塞到对方手里转身跑掉了。  
  
秋日的夜晚，仅存的蟋蟀在周围的草丛里大声鸣叫着，黑泽看着那人跑进门，巧克力似乎还遗留着对方的温度，而橘色锡纸在灯光下闪着微光，黑泽唇角上挑，过了一个不错的万圣节呢。


End file.
